This invention relates to an apparatus for wet cleaning in particular window panes including an elongated carried for a removable fur-like cleaning body surrounding said carrier, and a shaft-like handle being mounted at said carrier rectangularly thereto, said cleaning body having an outer cover with a longitudinal slot by means of which it can be applied to the carrier.
Apparatuses of this kind are known. They have, however, substantial disadvantages. The cleaning of the window panes becomes difficulty when the carrier is longer than the width of the window pane. The apparatus can further not be used for cleaning the bottom part of the window pane when the window reaches up to or nearly up to the floor and in front of the window there is arranged, for example, a radiator or the like. For the purpose of cleaning the bottom part of the window pane the apparatus must be guided below the radiator and the cleaning body must be set on the window pane in an up-end manner. This is, however, not possible in the case of a radiator consisting of vertically arranged ribs, due to the connection between the ribs near the floor. The cleaning body must further have a slot extending at least over half its length in order to be able to insert the carrier of the cleaning apparatus into the cleaning body. For securing the cleaning body to the carrier, the longitudinal edges of the slot must be held together, e.g. by means of snap-button fasteners.